Two Attractive Deities
by Yurilover89
Summary: Pandora's prissy attitude frustrates Palutena to a point where she challenges her to a short attractiveness competition by taking model pictures of each other which would actually lead them to admire and compliment one another. Rated M for Nudity, Crud Humor, Yuri and Lemon.


Ch.1 Modeling

Night time at Skywolrd as the Centurions patroled the halls and courtyards while others were asleep, including Pit. In Palutena's chambers, the Goddess of Light was laying in her bed nearly asleep as she looked at a ring on her finger with a smile. The ring was made of platinum trimed in sapphire with a round one at the center. She held the bed sheets to her chest which was beating ever so warmly breathing in and out with satisfaction. "Pandora..."

Meanwhile, at the Labyrinth of Deceit, many Underworld troops were guarding the outside and in of Pandora's lair though it was well hidden, they couldn't be too careful. In Pandora's chambers, the Goddess of Calamity was just about to go to sleep, not until after she looks at a ring on her finger. The ring she wore was made of gold trimmed in silver with a pearl at the center. Pandora breathed in and let out a breath of satisfaction. "Palutena..."

* * *

A year ago, Palutena decided to take a break from her duties for the weekend. A simple walk around the clouds on a sunny day. "It's so nice to not have much to do now that all the paperwork is done and there has been no Underworld threat recently." She breathed in the clean air smiling. "Ah... It is such a lovely day to walk about the clouds in the sky."

The sky shun so bright, giving the clouds some what of a peachy color which Palutena described as beautiful. She then noticed one cloud that was lumpier than the others. It was also black like a thunder cloud. Finding it odd, Palutena assumed "That electrifying teenager Phosphora must be up to something."

Palutena approached the lumpy cloud with caution. She took a deep breath and let it out as she opened the clouds and walked right inside. It was pretty steamy, but she could see just fine of where she was going.

She looked around to find the tomboy she believes is literally behind this cloud and as she ventured a bit further in, she could hear someone singing in la notes which sounded somewhat beautiful. She came to a wall made of clouds and when she parted them, she was greeted by more steam.

When they cleared up a bit, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped in surprise. What was before her was a naked goddess who was non other than Pandora. She was washing her body and with her hair down.

Pandora was blissfully unaware of the other goddess' presence until she turned around and opened her eyes. She yelped in shock and immediately covered her private areas. She soon relaxed seeing that it was only Palutena she uncovered herself and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, why hello, Palutena. What a pleasant surprise." Pandora said with a prissy smirk. "I never thought the Goddess of Light would be so perverted."

Pandora made a humming giggle as Palutena shook from her surprised state and made a serious and stern eyes at the mischievous deity saying "Pandora, what do you think you're doing?"

Pandora continued rinsing herself off as she answered "What does it look like? I'm simply taking a shower."

"I mean what are you doing in my realm?" Palutena rephrased.

"I was just looking for a group of big fluffy clouds to wash off in, and these were the nearest ones I could find." Pandora stroke her wet hair and lowered her hands to her succulent D-cup breasts as she eyed Palutena seductively. "Care to join me?"

Plautena placed her wrists on hips, ignoring the question as she said in a scolding tone "I don't remember saying that you are allowed to come to my territory to fool around! You are lucky Pit isn't around to catch you like this, or I would be very furious!"

"Oh, why? Is it because he's still a virgin?" Pandora asked.

"Because he is still a young boy going through puberty! Having his innocents taken away by seeing you like this would scar him for life!"

Pandora then lowered her arms to her stomach and thighs as she said "You're right. Seeing a woman naked would in fact have him change from boy to man."

Palutena fumed with frustration as she retorted "I ask that you refrain from using crud humor, Pandora!"

"Oh lighten up, Palutena. Get it? Because you're theme is light?" Pandora let out a humorous sigh. "Some times I amuse myself."

Palutena face palmed herself as she continued. "Pandora, ever since you've returned to your former self, you've been obsessed with having limbs again."

"Oh have I? Name one time."

Palutena perched an elbow in her palm with her index finger on her chin. "Oh let's see. You have been slashing and hacking on trees much to Viridi's distraught, you've been swimming in the ocean thus annoying Poseidon, you've been using Arlon to help you sunbathe, you've been doing yoga in front of Pit and Dark Pit, nearly giving them nose bleeds, you've driven around in your own car passing by people and gloat about it, and now this!"

Pandora shrugged and shook her head saying "Geeze, all I asked was one. You're just jealous because I'm more attractive than you."

Palutena was taken aback of Pandora's words. "E-Excuse me?! What makes you think you are anywhere more attractive than me? I say they find you more of an annoying cat who desires attention."

"Like you are any different, Pretty-Palutena." Pandora said in a teasing tone.

Palutena cringed at hearing that nickname of which she dislikes, especially when it usually comes from Hades. "Don't call me that, please!"

"Why, because you think it's a lie?"

That was the last straw, Palutena stepped in and closed the cloud curtains behind her. "Very well, if that is how it's going to be, I'll show you just how attractive I can be!"

Pandora made a devilish smirk. "Challenge accepted." She then snapped her fingers which instantly made the clouds back to a peach color and her body dry and clothed and her hair also dry and back in a ponytail. "Let us have a model off. We take pictures of each other striking sexy poses and see who gets a nosebleed first."

Palutena was given a camera that appeared before her. "And why would I get a nosebleed from watching another goddess acting sexual?"

"I saw the way you gawked at me in my all-natural-beauty. Don't deny it." Pandora said as she took a pose standing sideways on one leg while the other one was bent with her hands behind her head facing Palutena with a cute wink.

Palutena chose not to argue as she aimed the camera at Pandora. She adjusted the view of the camera until it was clear and in place. She took the shot and a photo came out. Palutena looked at it and shrugged. "I suppose that is a good start."

"Why thank you." Pandora then took the camera. "Now it's your turn."

Palutena rolled her eyes as she stood in a southwest angle. She slightly leaned her torso backwards, tilted her head slightly down, placed her hands behind her back and placed her left leg in front of her right.

"Oh, that's adorable!" Pandora said, making Palutena frown. "Oh now that pouty face won't do! Make the face of a girl that is innocently confused." Palutena rolled her eyes and then did the face Pandora requested before Pandora took the shot. Pandora looked at the photo. "Now that's better. So cute yet naughty."

Palutena pouted as she swiped the camera and waited for Pandora to make a pose. Pandora looked straight ahead and sat on a cloud like a bench with her one leg over the other and placed beside her buttocks and narrowed her head to the left side making a cute smile.

Palutena snapped the picture and looked at the picture. "Hm... I'll admit, you do look somewhat adorable in this pose."

"You love it and you know it." Pandora replied as she took the camera back. "Make it look good." Palutena narrowed her eyes as she lowered herself to the floor on the left side, sitting on her hip with one hand supporting and her other forming a fist and holding it up to her chest tilting her head down again with a sweet smile on her face. Pandora took the shot and said "Now that is just adorable."

Palutena couldn't help but noticed that Pandora was openly complimenting her directly without any signs of hesitation. Palutena thought that she was only lying of what she thinks since she can be deceitful when she needs to be.

Being a bit suspicious, Palutena said "You know Pandora, this isn't like you to compliment how attractive I look. I'm starting to wonder if you are lying or if..."

"Or if this is a trap I've lead you in? Okay, you got me. It is a trap, the pictures I am taking of you have been draining your powers, thus making you vulnerable for an attack, from yours truly." Pandora said as she sat on her butt sideways in a right angle with her knees up and lightly pulled by her hands as she leaned back with her spine arched looking at the camera with another wink.

Palutena took the shot, not feeling that she was fully telling the truth. Pandora wouldn't openly tell her enemies that it was a trap if she wanted to trap them. Palutena felt some sort of relief but at the same time felt uneasy. "I call that baloney!"

Palutena gave Pandora the camera as she stood in a left angle with her right palm on her hip and her left hand held delicately in the air. "How can me saying 'it's a trap and you fell for it' not convince you?" Pandora said as she took the shot and gave it back to Palutena.

Pandora then sat down on a left angle her left hand beside her buttocks and her right hand behind her head with her elbow in the air before Palutena took the shot. "If this camera really does sap away deity powers, why are you allowing me to take pictures of you as well?"

Palutena yet again returned the camera to Pandora. Palutena then backed against a cloudy wall, arched her back, have her left hand touch the wall as she places her right forearm against her forehead narrowing her head to the left, looking desperate. "Well, since I'm the one who created this camera, I'm pretty much impervious to it's powers."

Pandora took the shot and gave it back to Palutena as she narrowed her eyes to the air in disbelief. "Right, that makes perfect sense." Pandora then laid on her right side perching her torso with her right forearm and her left hand placed on her outer thighs.

Palutena looked through the lens and and briefly saw Pandora in her flaming blob form before it reverted back to her Amazon form which surprised her as she took the shot. She then remembered how Pit's dark counterpart came to exist when Pit destroyed the Mirror of Truth. It then hit her like a wild chariot running above ninety miles-per-hour.

Palutena then had a wrist on her hip waving the camera sternly as she said "I see what this is about now. You are making me take pictures of you and making replicas of each photo."

Pandora took back the camera and said "Looks like you found me out. You're right. This camera's lense is actually a shard of the Mirror of Truth of which I carved to fit the camera. Each picture we took of each other get's copied."

"And all of those copies are as of now raining down to the human world. That way everyone will let us know which one of us they believe is more beautiful. I never figured you as a deity that allows democracy."

"You catch on quick. No wonder you're called Professor Palutena." Pandora said teasing the Goddess of Light.

Meanwhile, down at the human world, Magnus was walking along a path to town with a gaged and bounded up fugitive on his shoulder. "You were one hard man to find. There's no wonder why the price on your head was so high. I don't really care what they're gonna do to you, all I know is that these past five months of hunting you down and bringing you alive will be worth it. I am gonna be set for life."

The fugative struggled to escape as he muffled in panic. "There's no use squirming, pal! There is no way your gonna get away from me and nothing's gonna make me let you go!" Just then, two photos came fluttering in front of him. Confused, he caugut them and asked "What are these, photos?"

Magnus took a good look at the photos and saw Pandora and Palutena looking attractive in the poses. His eyes widened in shock and his face felt hot as his nose spewed out blood. "Holy sweet mother of Zeus!" Seeing the two goddesses acting so sexy made him faint from lack of blood in his brain, thus dropping the fugative who started to crawl away like a caterpillar.

Back with the two goddesses, Palutena asked "Then what are you planing to do with the originals?" Palutena was leaning forward with a raised eye brow and her palms on her hips.

Pandora took a picture of Palutena in her unintentional pose before she answered "I just thought that you can keep pictures of me and I'll keep pictures of you. Sounds fair?"

Palutena then asked "And what exactly am I supposed to do with these seductive photos?"

"Why to admire me of course." Pandora said as she gave Palutena back the camera. Pandora then placed her left hand on her hip placed her right leg in front of the other and held her right hand out downwards beside her butt.

Palutena just took the photo shot and asked further "Then what are you going to do with the ones of me? Draw goofy and degrading scribbles all over them?"

Pandora acted offended "Oh my, how rude. Me, scribble on pictures of a lovely goddess? That wouldn't be very grown up of me, now would it?"

Palutena rolled her eyes as she gave Pandora the camera again. "Then what is it, exactly?" Palutena laid on her hip again and leaned forward looking directly at the camera smiling with her hands perching herself.

"I'm going to admire them, of course." Pandora said as she took a shot.

"The photos probably replace me with you." Palutena said as she took the camera back.

Pandora held a hand to her chest and look shocked and distressed as she said over-dramatically "Oh... How can you accuse me of such horrible things?"

"Knowing you, you would be mischievous enough to pull a trick like that off."

Pandora then sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine. If you don't believe me, then I'll show you." She then showed the Goddess of Light a photo she just shot and showed it to Palutena.

Palutena was surprised that it was actually a photo of herself and Not Pandora. "Holy continent. You were actually telling the truth."

Pandora showed more photos of Palutena. "You see? Now you believe me. Or don't you?"

Palutena let out a sigh and said "Alright. I apologize for calling you a liar. I'm actually... confused right now."

Pandora then walked to Palutena lightly swaying her hips as she said "I'll admit one thing." Palutena blushed as Pandora placed one hand on her shoulder and the other stroking her long, green, beautiful hair, making Palutena's heart beat a little fast with anxiety. Pandora's face was close to Palutena's as if they were about to kiss. "The way you look and talk, I always thought you were a beautiful cutie pie."

Palutena was somewhat speechless of what the Goddess of Calamity just called her. And the way of how close she was to her almost made her lean forward until Pandora slowly let go and walked back "It's alright if you don't believe me. I will understand."

Palutena shook her head as she narrowed her eyes and said "Pandora?" Pandora turned, giving the Goddess of Light her attention. "I... I do think you act as cute as you look as well."

Pandora felt flattered as she said "Is this you're way of asking someone on a date?"

This caused Palutena to blush a bit redder. "W-well, if you're not busy, that is. I am particularly free for a whole month."

"Then it's a date!" Pandora exclaimed with enthusiasm as she blew Palutena a kiss in the form of a radiant blue heart which splashed in Palutena's face. "See you tomorrow, Palutena." Pandora then walked off leaving Palutena standing there awestruck.

She touched her face and made a smile. "Y-you too, Pandora."

* * *

Note: Well, this is a paring rarely some people came up with. I hope you liked it. And let me know how I can make it more interesting.


End file.
